Sarah Stewart (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)
'''Sarah Clark Stewart is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Physical appearance Sarah has bright blue eyes and short blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Sarah's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Sarah wields a pink version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Sarah wields a pink version of Fuzoroi. Fighting Style Sarah always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Sarah throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Sarah punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Sarah's outfits are similar to those ones from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Prom Night) Name: Sarah Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (08,19) Lower Torso: Leather Corset (32,18) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (33,18) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (33,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 32,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 2 (Formal Jacket) Name: Sarah Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (08,19) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (33,18) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (32,18) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (33,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 32,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Younger sister to Nick. *Older sister to Greer and Elaine. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way! *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Sarah's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 20151004_102913.jpg|Sarah's 1P costume 20151004_102922.jpg|Sarah's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20151004_102929.jpg|Sarah's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20151004_102947.jpg|Sarah's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20151004_102953.jpg|Sarah's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h37m09s138.png|Sarah (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h37m25s34.png|Sarah (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h38m01s129.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h38m09s225.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h38m13s13.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h38m22s90.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h38m41s13.png|Sarah (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Sarah's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150918 103302.jpg|Sarah's 2P costume 20150918 103308.jpg|Sarah's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150918 103313.jpg|Sarah's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150918 103318.jpg|Sarah's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150918 103323.jpg|Sarah's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h41m26s154.png|Sarah (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h42m06s147.png|Sarah (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h42m43s82.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h42m48s199.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h42m55s255.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h43m04s77.png vlcsnap-2015-11-05-09h43m28s60.png|Sarah (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters